Voice Over
Voice Overs are lines of dialogue spoken by heroes and villains in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Players can trigger them by using the Voice Over (VO) wheel similarly to emotes. Some Voice Overs are based on the lines spoken by heroes when they emote; those that use the same line of dialogue as their respective emote are obtained automatically when their respective emote is purchased for credits or crystals. The VO wheel was added on May 22, 2019 as part of the Siege of Kamino Update.Community Transmission — Level Cap, VO Wheel, & Appearance Bundles List of Voice Overs Heroes Yoda *Judge me by my size, do you? *That is why you fail. *Do, or do not. There is no, “try.” *My ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. *Trust you not, your master does. Han Solo *That's two you owe, junior. *I’m out of it for a little while—everyone gets delusions of grandeur. *Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster. *Great, kid! Don’t get cocky. Lando Calrissian *You got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled. *How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! *Sorry...am I interrupting anything? *Yeah, I'm responsible these days. It’s the price you pay for being successful. Leia Organa *From now on, you do as I tell you! Okay? *You’re a jittery little thing, aren’t you? *I don’t know where you get your delusions, laser brain! *You have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them. Luke Skywalker *I feel the good in you. *I will never join the dark side. I’m a Jedi. *Greetings, exalted ones. *Your overconfidence is your weakness. Rey *I think I can handle myself. *That was lucky! *You...you're afraid. *You're a monster! Chewbacca *''Angry'' *''Battle Roar'' *''Laugh'' *''Sad'' Anakin Skywalker *This is where the fun begins. *You call this a diplomatic solution?! *Obi-Wan’s gonna kill me... *A very wise Jedi once said, “Nothing happens by accident.” Obi-Wan Kenobi *Hello there! *Your move! *The strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense. *Only a Sith deals in absolutes. *Maul. Finn *Can someone please use the Force? *I can do this...I can do this. *Uh...we better run! *You should know, I’m a big deal in the Resistance. Villains Iden Versio *They weren’t expecting special forces! *Avenge our emperor! *Hope cannot save them! *The Empire’s time has come! Darth Vader *Apology accepted. *You cannot hide forever. *You are as clumsy as you are stupid. *I find your lack of faith disturbing. Emperor Palpatine *Now you will experience the full power of the dark side. *Good! Let the hate flow through you. *Do what must be done! Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. *Now—at the end—do you understand? Captain Phasma *You can’t be so stupid as to think this will be easy. *My troops will storm in and kill you all. *Submit your weapon for inspection. *The First Order will conquer you all. Kylo Ren *Bow to the First Order. *I will show you the dark side. *Do not oppose me. *Cowards! Boba Fett *If you triple the prize, I might let you live. *They will never know what hit them. *There's no escape from me. *There's always room for one more in the cargo hold. Bossk *Nobody can hide from me. *I will collect the prize on your head. *Mmm. This will be fun. *You're just another target. Darth Maul *You are no match for me! *At last, I will have my revenge. *I sense your fear. *The Sith are all-powerful! *Kenobi. General Grievous *You are a bold one! *Crush them! Make them suffer! *Surrender.. *coughs*...and I promise you will die quickly! *Your screams are like music to my audio receptors! *Coughing *Hello there! Count Dooku *Brave, but foolish. *I’ve been looking forward to this. *I’ve become more powerful than any Jedi. *The Sith control everything! Trivia *Voice Overs have technically always been present in Star Wars Battlefront II since launch, but the Siege of Kamino Update made it so that voice overs could be triggered separately from emotes through the voice over wheel; in other words, heroes can say certain lines without having to do the respective emote's animation. *In July 2019, the first four unique Voice Overs, which are not based on preexisting emotes, were added and could be obtained by completing community challenges. Updates References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)